1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of selected pyridine-2-thione-N-oxide compounds as growth promoters in poultry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found in recent years that poultry will gain more weight and gain it faster when various classes of compounds such as vitamins, minerals, estrogens, antibiotics, and tranquilizers are added to the diet. Although the presently available compounds are useful, new materials are still being sought that would produce weight gains more rapidly, to a greater extent, and more efficiently with respect to feed intake at a lower cost and without undesirable side effects.